promise me you'll look after him?
by potteratthedisco
Summary: It's a PotterWhoLock. I am rubbish at this. But I swear it is good (not to sound obnoxios)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Harry, I trust you, with my life. But if I die, tonight. Promise me something."

"Anything, Lupin. Anything you need."

"Look after Tonks and Teddy. Please."

"I promise. They are my family, and I will always look after them."

* * *

Chapter 1

"Harry, you cannot take a child to a funeral." Hermione hissed at her best friend.  
"It's his parents funeral, Hermione, and Lupin would have wanted him there. I know he would."  
"Just because you killed Voldemort, doesn't mean you know everything."  
"Seriously, will you two stop fighting. If Harry says Teddy is going, Teddy is going." Ron said, coming into the Weasley family living room.  
"You're on his side?" Hermione scolded.  
"No offence, but Harry is Ted's godfather. And Guardian."  
"We should ask Amortia Tonks. He's her Grandson."  
"Amortia doesn't care about anything at the moment, other than her daughter. She can barely talk."Ginny said.  
"What do you think, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
"I am not giving my opinion, just stating facts. But we need to go."

Harry almost ran upstairs to find Teddy asleep in his crib, blue hair sparkling in the sunlight. He lifted the child into his arms and walked downstairs.  
"Are we ready?" Molly asked; she sounded like she had a head cold and her eyes were as red as her hair, the hanky in her hand was soaked.  
"Yes." The group replied. Harry apparated out, while everyone else took the portkey.

"Potter." Harry heard a familiar and hated voice behind him.  
"Malfoy." He said, spinning, "What are you doing here?"  
"I have been an ass you all my life, and I have notice the error in that. I came to apologise."  
"And you think this is the right place to do it?"  
"Yes, I do. I came to pay my respects and truthfully, I admire you, Harry. No, I love you, Harry Potter. I love you with all my heart."  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron scorned, menace and hatred filling his tone.  
"Ron, Draco came to apologise." Ron stopped storming toward them and stared.  
"I have. I has been an ass to everyone, and I am so sorry for that."

A whooshing sound came from behind Hagrid's hut. The Doctor had arrived.

10 months after the funeral of those who had died, Ginny and Harry were back together. They had decided to live at Grimmauld Place, after redecorating. They had already started to redecorate when the phone (something Harry had installed) rang. Ginny picked it up to a familiar voice.  
"Hello, how are you?" The Doctor asked.  
"I am covered in paint and Mrs Black is screaming in my ear every time I walk through the door. But other than that, I'm ok, I guess."  
"What's the date?"  
"March 13th 1999. Why?"  
"Wibbly-Wobbly-timey-wimey. I never know what day it is when I call."  
"And why did you call?"  
"Wrong day. I need to go a bit further forward. Is that crying?"  
"Oh, yeah, Harry will have it."  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
"It's a Saturday. I used the Floo Network to come and help decorate."  
"Oh, I best go. Things to do, Worlds to save. Namely, Earth. Talk later, right?"  
"Yeah, you call."  
Ok, bye" With that, the doctor hung up and Ginny went back to work.

**A/N hey, sorry it is such a short first chapter. I was a bit stuck with making it seem good. I also haven't started with the Sherlock part of this, which is awkward. I'd like to give a shout-out to my friends Rachel, Beth and Amy for a) getting me into this stuff, and b) being awesome and always there for me. Rachel, I would like to thank you for persuading me to do this, I wouldn't have started writing this if it wasn't for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I will be switching alot in this chapter, just a warning.**

"Sherlock, get up. We are going in an hour. And you are not even awake yet."  
A groggy Sherlock Holmes appeared, fully dressed, at the top of the landing, "I am up. You just don't listen." He shouted at his Brother.  
"Stop arguing and come down for breakfast." Joan shouted at her sons.

* * *

"Teddy, you ready?" Ginny poked her head round the study door to find Harry and Teddy whispering.  
"What are you planning?"  
"Nothing, Ginny, dear. Absolutely nothing."  
"Yeah, nothing." Teddy copied his Godfather.  
"Right, then we have to go." The three left Grimmauld Place, and set off to Kings Cross station.

* * *

"Right, let's go." Sherlock said to his brother.  
"Hang on," Mycroft stopped him,  
"What?" Sherlock turned, his long, black coat following him  
"Do you have your ticket?"  
"Do I have my, of course I have my ticket." Mycroft held out two tickets, Sherlock took his and held it up, "See, ticket." Mycroft sighed, typical Sherlock. The two ran through the barriers, catching sight of a blue haired boy, a red haired woman and a man with messy, black hair and round glasses. The Potters.

* * *

"Teddy Lupin" Flitwick called. Teddy hopped onto the stool and the Hate called out, "Gryffindor."  
"Sherlock Holmes."  
"Ravenclaw."  
"John Watson."  
"Hufflepuff."  
"Rose Tyler."  
"Gryffindor."

The feast was amazing. The first years chatted away after the first few minutes of awkward silence and many of the older students talked about their holidays.  
"Teddy, do that again." One of the older students (Greg Lestrade) called from a bit further down the table. Teddy maneuvered his features to resemble that of a duck's beak.  
"Awesome." Molly was awestruck. A fellow first year, but Hufflepuff, sat just behind Teddy and turned at the sound of her cousin (Greg)'s voice.  
"Thanks. Molly, right? Molly Hooper?"  
"Yeah, Half-blood. Nice to meet you."  
"Teddy Lupin. Half-blood. Same." Teddy took the girls hand and shook it.

Sherlock could feel the resentful eyes of his brother boring into his back, but ignored it. He was having fun, even if the Hufflepuff boy sitting across the room from him was dragging his attention. He didn't need this again.

**A/N sorry it's short. Will be writing again soon. Just couldn't really fit much into this chapter. Should I do a chapter for a day/week or every year?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lupin, Watson, Tyler. Get back here, now." Professor Longbottom shouted across the gardens.  
"What's going on here, then? What's with all the shouting?"  
"I do apologize, Hagrid. But these three where about to enter the Forbidden Forest."  
"Harry said that you used to go in there with him." Teddy almost whined.  
"And I did not like it. I don't believe Harry did either. Now go back up to the castle."  
"I was only going to show them something, Professor." Teddy continued to fight his cause.  
"You can show them somewhere other than the Forbidden Forest."  
"Ok, sir. I will. Rose, fancy coming to the Gryffindor boys dorm?"  
"I would love to, Teddy."

The group left to go to the Gryffindor tower and the Professor called after them "You're father told me off for exactly the same thing once, Teddy. Third year, with Harry and Ron. It was Harry's idea. And it was full moon."  
Teddy smiled. the turned to bear his teeth, just like Harry would when Teddy was younger and Harry was talking about his father.

"What did you want to show us?" The two first years cried once they reached the safety of the room. Many of the Gryffindors where on the pitch, watching the try-outs. They didn't bother to try-out themselves, as they knew they wouldn't get in.  
Teddy concentrated very hard and two tiny ears popped out of his head, matching his flame blue hair.  
"We know to are a metamorphmagus. That's nothing new." Rose taunted.  
"It isn't that, Rose. It's something very different. I can change my full body to become a wolf. And with blue ears when I want. I am a animagus."  
"Does Harry know? Does the Ministry know? God, does McGonagall know?" John seemed very concerned. And he was rushy out people who did not matter to Teddy when he accidentally said "have you told your parents?" As soon as John said this, he realised his mistake. Why would he say this a guy whose parents died just over 10 years ago. "God, I am so sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean it like that. it just came out."  
"It's fine, John. I have only told you, and I am going to tell my parents. I think they would be proud. Especially after what the Marauders where. They did the same thing, for my Dad. Became Animagi and went out with him on a full moon. They were awesome. And I don't mind. James and Sirius were, are," He amended, remembering that Harry had said that people will always be there, even if they have gone, in the hearts of the people who loved them, "like me."  
"I really am sorry though."  
"what have you got to be sorry about, Watson? And what are you doing here?"  
"Shut up, Hogan. I invited him into here. Now get out."  
"Oh, showing off again. Just you wait, Lupin, you won't be showing off when I am finished with you." Hogan flounced out in the gay manner that he did (even though he insisted he was straight, John staring after him. When the boy had left the room, Rose taunted, "Someone has a crush."  
"Shhh, not so loud. God, I don't want the whole school to know." Rose and Teddy where the only people John had told about his sexuality, and he didn't want anyone else to know. It was bad enough being a muggle-born, never mind being gay as well. Despite claims from the Ministry that racism had been eradicated from wizarding society, John was still called a 'mudblood' by a few of the remaining purebloods in the school, and wherever he went, he was a 'gay, spastic faggot'. Excuse the use of language, John only repeats it when he is asked to.


End file.
